Apollo and Lloyd
The Apollo (アポロ) is a Japanese 6.5×9cm plate folder, made by Sone Shunsuidō in the 1920s. The Lloyd is a cheaper version of this camera. Description The Apollo has an all-metal body and double extension bellows driven by a small wheel on the photographer's right. There is a brilliant finder offset to the left, and there is no wireframe finder. The U-shaped front standard allows vertical and perhaps horizontal movements. The name APOLLO is inscribed inside the folding bed, between the focusing rails. Evolution Early models, Testar lens The Apollo was advertised in the April and May 1924 issues of Ars Camera. Advertisements reproduced in Yazawa, p.18 of no.98, p.13 of no.171 and pp.15–6 of no.264. The advertisements say that the camera was supplied with six single-sided plate holders and one film pack holder. Two lens and shutter combinations are listed: * Testar 105/4.5 lens, dial-set Compur shutter, ; * Testar 105/6.3 lens, Ibsor shutter, . The Testar lens was specially made by a French company in Paris for Tokyo Camera Works, the manufacturing branch of Sone Shunsuidō. The advertisement in the September 1924 issue of Ars Camera only lists the Testar f/4.5 and Compur combination, at the higher price of . Advertisement reproduced in Yazawa, p.19 of no.98. A dedicated red case (特製赤鞄) is mentioned for ¥5 extra. The text of the advertisement says that the camera can take both "continental " (大陸名刺, 6.5×9cm) and "British " (英国名刺, 5.5×8cm) plates. Another advertisement lists the following versions: Advertisement reproduced in Morishita, p.70 of no.22. * Testar f/4.5 lens, dial-set Compur shutter, ¥115; * Testar f/6.3 lens, Ibsor shutter, ¥85; * Triplar f/6.3 lens, Vario shutter, ¥56. The Triplar lens was not specifically made for Sone. The advertisement says that it was "made elsewhere" (別製). The scheme of the Testar lens is displayed in the advertisement, showing a four-element Tessar-type design; however recent reports on the Testar f/6.3 and f/6.8 lenses say that they are actually triplets. Triplets: see this page and this page at ksmt.com. Surviving examples of the Apollo are known with the Testar 105mm f/6.3 and the Ibsor shutter (1–100, B, T). Example pictured in Lewis, p.44, and example pictured in this page at ksmt.com. In one case, the lens marking reads T C W PARIS – TESTAR f:6.3 F105 N°13025. Example pictured in this page at ksmt.com. Another example is known with a Testar Anastigmat 90mm f/4.5 lens and a dial-set Compur. Lens and shutter pictured in Yazawa, p.17 of no.98. Whole camera pictured in Yazawa, pp.11 and 14 of no.264. The lens marking reads TESTAR ANASTIGMAT – f4.5 F90 N°11517 and does not mention Tokyo Camera Works or Paris. Later models, Modelar lens The Apollo was later reportedly offered with a Modelar or Welka f/4.5 or f/6.3 lens in an Ibsor or Compur shutter. Lewis, p.44. The Modelar was the new name of the Testar lens, after Carl Zeiss complained on the proximity of the name with Tessar. Yazawa, p.17 of no.98 and p.11 of no.171, quoting books by Kitano Kimio. The Lloyd The Lloyd is a cheaper version of the Apollo, about which little is known. It was offered at some time with a Modelar f/4.5 or f/6.3 lens in an Ibsor or Compur shutter. Lewis, p.44. Notes Bibliography * P.44. * Morishita Hajime (森下肇). "Atomu-han kamera no subete" (アトム判カメラのすべて, All of Atom-size cameras). Pp.55–70. * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (17) Chinpin renzu Tesutā" (レンズの話17珍品レンズ・テスター, Lens story 17 A rare lens: the Testar). In no.98 (August 1985). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.17–9. * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (88) Modelā" (レンズの話88モデラー, Lens story 88 The Modelar). In no.171 (September 1991). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.11–3. * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (174) Tesutā" (レンズの話17珍品レンズ・テスター, Lens story 174 The Testar). In no.264 (June 1999). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.11–6. Links In Japanese: * Pages at ksmt.com: ** Apollo plate folder ** Testar 105mm f/6.3 lens specs ** additional note Category: Japanese 6.5x9 folding Category: A